<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What keeps you up at night? by Softbbbq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177187">What keeps you up at night?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softbbbq/pseuds/Softbbbq'>Softbbbq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cussing, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softbbbq/pseuds/Softbbbq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor calls Michael completely sober at 4 am to ask him what keeps him up at night , Michael is trying not to laugh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What keeps you up at night?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael sat on the front porch, the city lights flickered and casted shadows along his front yard as cars passed by illuminating the yard, it was close to 4 in the morning, he was tired and wanted to go back to bed but has decided to pick up his ringing phone instead, it was Trevor, who else would've it been, no sane person calls you at 4 am to threaten you or to tell you that if we could just get rid of your wife we could be so much happier, only Trevor Philips would do that, see When Trevor drank or got high Michael always woke up to missed calls and voicemails, some were threatening, some were loving, some were just plain nasty, Michael never minded it was something to laugh about with himself, he'd never laugh at Trevors breakdowns , at least not to Trevors face, so what made this one any different?  Trevor was sober, Michael found it hard to believe but wasn't going to doubt Trevor, his words weren't slurred for once and he sounded serious when he spoke<br/>
"What keeps you up at night"?<br/>
Michael almost snorted, what do you mean? it's you fucking idiot, Michael knew not to piss him off so he played along<br/>
"let me think..." he said in a amused tone "Spiders" he shrugged "Can't stand them" the other end of the line crackled and Trevor spoke up "What really keeps you up at night"? he sounded more serious like a threatening kind of serious<br/>
Michael frowned "That if something happens to my family will I be able to defend them " Michael chewed at his lip. He bet Trevor was just jacking it on the other end to the thought of his family getting hurt, Trevor let out a low laugh "Really"? he sounded amused by the fear "Yeah"! Michael huffed, slightly annoyed<br/>
"Well..." Michael trailed off as Trevor grunted "What"<br/>
"what keeps you up at night"?<br/>
It got quiet , really quiet and<br/>
Michael strained to hear any noise at all "Hello"? he asked<br/>
"You" his voice cracked and Michael rolled his eyes<br/>
"Me"? Michael dare not laugh<br/>
"Yeah..." he trailed off 'I think of all the places we've been to and all the fun we've had" this was as close to honesty Michael had ever seen Trevor come to<br/>
"Michael" Trevors voice grew really quiet<br/>
"Yeah" Michael huffed rubbing at his tired eyes<br/>
"Thanks for everything buddy" the line went dead<br/>
Michael sighed as he stood up , he made his way back upstairs and climbed back into bed, Amanda who'd been sleeping the entire time wrapped her arm around his chest curling against him.<br/>
He closed his eyes</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry Th at sucked lmao I'm not the best at writting.<br/>sorry its so short lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>